


Magical Ocean Creatures

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 01:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for hannelore who asked for Hermione/Luna, magical ocean creatures.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Series: Million Words Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Magical Ocean Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannelore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannelore/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for hannelore who asked for Hermione/Luna, magical ocean creatures.

Luna was good at many things but preparedness wasn't one of them so Hermione made sure they had supplies for a three-day trip to Land's End.

The Great Migration, as Luna called it, would be passing through and she didn't want to miss it. As Luna was generally not demanding at all, Hermione was more than willing to make the trek even if she was doubtful that they'd see any of the magical ocean creatures that Luna sought. 

"This is the place," Luna said as soon as their Portkey deposited them on a craggy peninsula that jutted into the Atlantic. 

They were far enough away from the tourist area of the town and Hermione cast a variety of spells for protection as well as to keep any wandering Muggles away.

^^^^

By the final day of their trip, Hermione had just about given up any hope of success. Now, her greatest concern was dealing with Luna's disappointment. It was generally fleeting but Hermione didn't take much comfort in it.

Suddenly, the wind kicked up and Luna leapt to her feet. "It's time!" she cried and ran to the edge of the cliff. She held out her arms, her hair flying wildly around her face. "Look!"

Hermione watched in awe as the ocean waves doubled in size, crashing violently, the sea spray more than the salty mist it had been the last two days.

She gasped aloud and covered her mouth as she watched enormous creatures breaching the surface and splashing back down again. There must have been hundreds of them as far as the eye could see, heading from south to north toward their breeding grounds, Luna had said. 

Far too soon, the ocean settled, seeming almost serene compared to the maelstrom of mere moments before.

Luna turned away from the sea, her face the picture of wonder and delight. "Wasn't it amazing?" she asked as she took Hermione's hand in hers.

Hermione nodded, for once at a loss for words. She looked out at the water again, thinking she'd never see the ocean the same way again.

"Let's go home."


End file.
